Small and confined spaces, such as the interior of a food delivery box, are difficult to clean and/or sanitize. For example, boxes used to deliver ready-to-eat foods, such as ordered by a customer from a restaurant, need periodic cleaning and sanitization to ensure food hygiene. This may be done by manually spraying a chemical agent onto surfaces of each delivery box. Quality and thoroughness of such manual cleaning and/or sanitization depends on the person performing the procedure, and are inconsistent because, for example, there is no mechanism ensuring that the entire surfaces are covered and/or in a substantially uniform fashion. A two-step cleaning and sanitizing procedure makes each cycle even more complicated and less consistent. Additionally, a manual operation does not provide an objective record showing that a hygiene procedure is routinely followed.